


halloween costumes have a funny way of making you cry

by beeeatsdirt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeatsdirt/pseuds/beeeatsdirt
Summary: Dream is passing out candy when he sees some familiar costumes!!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	halloween costumes have a funny way of making you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! This piece is completely unedited. I wrote a rough draft and didn't much feel like correcting anything because it was fun to write the first time :) I got this idea from twitter user @DREAMINABOAT so go give her a follow!! Again this is unedited so if you think it's bad or you seem a grammatical mistake or I spelled something wrong, don't worry about it haha

The glowing sun began to descend in the sky, marching toward the horizon line as the moon gained ground on it steadily. The sky looked like an oil painted; a beautiful pink color surrounded the setting sun as an ink blue night sky chased after the last remnants of daylight. It would be completely dark soon, but the raucous voices of excited children were still echoing loudly in the streets as they had been for hours. Children of every description filled the sidewalks, dressed up in a million different costumes. They had been darting between houses since mid-afternoon, scoping out which houses were giving the best candy, which houses had the best decorations, and which houses had the cutest pets. It had rained earlier in the day which had worried every parent within a ten-mile radius, but of course the warning of sour weather had done nothing to slow the excitement of the children. Luckily, it hadn't rained and festivities went on as planned. Every house in the neighborhood had been well prepared for today. Purple, green, and orange string lights were pinned to the trim of nearly every home. There were a few lawn ornaments scattered about: black cats, zombies, and bats alike. Jacko ‘lanterns stood proudly in front of every house as though they were standing guard of who lived inside. While the purpose of Halloween decorations was to make everything spookier, it really only made the neighborhood look more festive.

Dream had been preparing for this for months. Last year had been his first Halloween in his new house, and he had been ill-advised of just how intensely everyone else in the neighborhood decorated. His house had stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the others. He wanted this year to be different. He wanted his house to look the best on the block, and he had put an ample amount of time and effort into making sure that became a reality. Dream had ordered everything months in advance. His excitement getting the better of him. Within the first week of October he was already working on setting up his decorations. A fake skeleton was posed in one of his porch chairs, as though they were waiting to be let inside at any moment. A few fake spiderwebs constructed from frayed yarn were strewn about the bushes at the front of the house. A few strips of lights that flashed purple and orange hung from the rafters of the porch, providing some colorful lighting to the front of Dream's house. It had taken Dream ages to get the lights up. It had taken him hours to arrange them in a way that satisfied him.

Just a week before Halloween arrived he had gone out to the nearest supermarket and picked up to pumpkins. One large and one very small. He carved a face into the large one. It was a very classic design complete with triangle eyes and pointed smile. On the tiny pumpkin he drew the face of a cat, coloring it in carefully. He wanted Patches to have a pumpkin too. He set them on the porch and spent a great deal of time admiring his work. This year he felt very prepared to take on the holiday.  
Now, sitting on his porch on the day of importance he felt a small sense of pride in the decorating he had done. Secretly Dream felt like he had done the best of anyone on his street. Although it wasn't a competition, the thought of being the best still pleased him. Dream sat in one of the whicker porches chairs, opposite his skeleton friend he had placed at the beginning of the month, a bright green bowl of candy sat in his lap. He had passing out candy for hours, passing the time by ranking all the costumes he had seen so far. His favorite had been the puppy who had been walked by on a leash, adorned in a bear costume. He smiled to think back on the dog's short little legs shuffling about furiously in excitement at all the pets he was receiving from children. Before long Dream heard some voices coming from the bottom of his driveway and noticed a group of three approaching him. There were two young women and little boy no more than three years old. Dream recognized his costume immediately and watched as the boy toddled up the walkway, his guardians following behind him dutifully. The toddler wore a tiny, pixelated, green hoodie, obviously meant to be a creeper. Dream's heart melted as the boy continued to slowly make his way over to him.

"Hey buddy! I like your costume!" Dream said excitedly, smiling widely as the boy finally made it to the front of the porch.

Dream leaned the bowl down so that the toddler could get a look at what was inside and the little boy babbled with excitement.

"He's a character from his favorite video game." One of the women behind him explained with a small smile.

The toddler pushed his fist into the bowl, grabbing onto it with the other to keep his balance. His hand contracted around something and he pulled out a blue jolly rancher. The boy looked down at his new treasure with glee and dropped it into a little red bucket labeled 'TNT' in sharpie.

"It's my favorite game too." Dream said to the boy with a knowing nod, dropping a few more pieces of candy into the little red pail.

The toddler's big brown eyes shown with happiness and admiration as he looked at the tall stranger in front of him. Dream held his hand out and low for a high five and the boy tapped his palm weakly. His hand was a little sticky, but Dream didn't mind. The toddler squealed in disbelief, as though he couldn't fathom receiving that amount of candy at one time. Wobbling on stubby little legs, he made his way back to his mothers, nearly falling over as he collapsed in his mother's.

"What do we say, Benny?" The mother cooed, stroking the little boy's curly brown hair lovingly.

"Thank you!" Came a very tiny voice, right from the little boy.

"No problem, buddy!" Dream said, his heart nearly exploding at the sound of the soft little voice.

The toddler waved as he was carried away by his mother and Dream waved back, smiling widely at him.  
The night continued on in a similar fashion. Every few moments another group would approach Dream, get their candy, and move onto the next house. The routine felt comfortable, but after a while Dream began to get cold. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, but it was unseasonably chilly and he wanted to start heading inside. Besides, the sun had set a while ago. The moon and stars now hung in the sky like silver jewelry; sparkly and beautiful. Dream glanced back at the house, longing for the warm atmosphere of the house. Through one of the small windows hugging the door frame Dream saw Patches. She was stretched out on top of a pair of his sneakers, her little body falling up and down with steady slow breaths as she slept. Dream smiled at her; he was so busy cooing at her he didn't even hear when another group him.

"Trick or treat!" A symphony of high-pitched voices called loudly.

Dream turned around immediately, ready to hand out a few more pieces of candy before turning in for the night. As he took in what stood before him he felt his stomach do a flip. This was another set of costumes he recognized immediately. Three eager faces stood before him, ready to receive their candy. A tall thin girl with straight black hair that flowed down to her waist like a heavy curtain stood to the far right of the group, clutching her pillowcase half full of candy and a plastic diamond sword. She wore a bright white shirt with a pixelated flame drawn onto the front with sharpies and a white headband that rested on her hair line. On the opposite end of the group was a young boy with bright red hair that coiled like springs in every direction away from his scalp. He was short but held himself well so that you could hardly tell. He wore a pair of white clout goggles that rested on top of his head as it was too dark to be wearing sunglasses now, and a blue t-shirt with red and white rectangles that vaguely resembled the supreme logo without the words. A clearly homemade pixelated netherite pickaxe and a pillowcase of his own were clutched in his hand as he stood there. And right smack dab in the middle was the costume that had a swell of emotion burning in Dream's chest. She was the shortest of the three, guarded by the taller friends that stood at both of her sides. Wavey blonde hair rested in a puffy ponytail that wrapped around the side of her neck and ran down the front. She wore a lime green hoodie with a smile on the chest. It wasn't official merch from his store, but the hoodie was well worn. A lot of love had been afforded to the object. She held a pixelated axe in her hand along with a tote bag already full of candy. The ultimate weapon And to top it all off, a plastic face mask with a matching smile rested on the top of her head, secured with an elastic band. It looked large enough to cover her entire face. She was dressed at him. As his Minecraft skin. Her smile sparkled as she beamed at him; she had a mouthful of braces. Even the bands intertwined in the metal were green. Hot tears began to pool in Dream's water line. He suppressed them quickly as not to give himself away.

"Hey guys." A wave of emotion pulsed in Dream's voice and he cleared his throat to cover it. "Your costumes look cool! What are you supposed to be?"

"We're from a video game." The short blonde girl answered, her voice booming with excitement.

"Very nice. You guys can have the rest of this; I was going inside anyway." Dream extends the half empty bowl of candy to the kids and smiling warmly.

The kids visibly brightened at the words and began to scoop the candy into the bags they were using to carry their hoards. Once they had cleaned the bowl of its contents, they waved to Dream as they began to depart.

"Thank you!" They said, their voices echoing off each other.

"No problem guys, have a good night." Dream waved back, tucking the bowl under his arm and turning to make it inside.  
He turned the doorknob and made it inside safely. Patches chirped from the floor; happy Dream was inside once again to give her attention. A contented sigh rattled past Dream's lips. He had seen cosplayers online, but he hadn't expected to see anyone in person. Now that he was sheltered from the kids seeing his reaction he allowed a few happy tears to fall from his eyes. It was overwhelming to say the least, but in a good way. Dream crouched down to be at Patches' level. His hand extended to her head and he smoothed down the fur there. She purred loudly, her whole body vibrating slightly with the sound as she leaned into his affection.

"That's pretty cool, huh Patches?" Dream smiled; the wet streaks were his tears had fallen still glistening in the light.


End file.
